The First Time
by Anne T.M
Summary: After seven years of waiting what happens when the first time doesn't go exactly as planned?


It was all a whirlwind since her older self-appeared, from the nebula, to the Borg, to the Queen, to the Alpha Quadrant, to Chakotay. It all led back to him. It always had but the difference was that she could finally admit it openly.

She remained in the archway that separated her bedroom from the living area. She took a moment to admire him before she disturbed his solitude. He sat immobile. She knew he was berating himself for what happened in the bedroom, or rather what didn't happen. He saw himself as a failure but she saw something else. Sitting there in the dark, bathed in the twinkling light of the stars, he looked like a work of art. She drank in every detail. His body had changed over the years, a little softer here; a little grayer there but he remained the portrait of the warrior. She noticed that he had taken the blanket form the back of the couch and wrapped it around his waist. It confirmed her decision to grab her robe before she joined him.

He must have heard her as she crossed the room because he held out his hand for her to take. Like a ballroom dancer initiating the dance his hand directed her body toward him. She circled the chair and settled herself onto his lap. She felt his muscles stiffen as she snuggled against him.

"Kathryn I don't know what…"

She placed her index finger against his lip. "Hush." She used that finger to trace the contours of his jaw. His eyes fluttered close. We'll talk in a minute but for now indulge me." She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt his arms relax just a little. His hand found its way to her back where he gently rubbed up and down her spine.

His chest rumbled as he struggled to speak. After he exhaled for the third time he found enough composure to proceed. "I'm sorry." He tightened his grip and pinned her against his chest. She felt him shudder as he strained to control his breathing. "Kathryn, I'm so sorry."

Kathryn pulled back and forced him to look at her. "Chakotay, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Chakotay smirked in a way that she found very reminiscent of Tom. "If you think that was my best then your opinion of me is much lower than I thought it was."

"The only thing that I was thinking was how wonderful it was to have you in my bed."

"I could have been there years ago."

Kathryn sighed, "I know, but you're there now."

"You probably had more sex when I wasn't there than you did tonight with me."

"Chakotay, if I only wanted sex I could have had it a long time ago with anyone. What I wanted then and now is you."

"I want you too. More than I can say."

She leaned in and softly kissed his lips. She felt him tense once again. "Chakotay, what is it? I know I haven't done this in a long time but I think I remember how to seduce someone."

"It's not you."

"Then, what is it?" She cupped his face in her hands. "Talk to me. We may never have been in the bedroom before but we have always been able to talk to each other."

He ran his hands through his hair. "It just all happened so fast. Three days ago, I was having a picnic with Seven and now I'm in your bed."

At the sound of her name her spine stiffened. She stood up in an attempt to distance herself from him. He grabbed her hand to stop her but she pulled away and walked across the room. "That didn't come out right."

"I know I'm not as young as her."

He was instantly on his feet standing behind her. He snaked his arms around her waist. He leaned over her shoulder and spoke into her ear. Despite herself, his hot breath made her shiver. "You are the only woman I want, just as you are. And your bed is exactly where I've wanted to be for as long as I can remember. Come and sit down and let me try to explain."

She sat on the coffee table that faced the chair and softly laughed. Chakotay looked up I surprise. He caught her eye and questioned her action. "I was just thinking that this is our first night together and we've already encountered a problem and are having a disagreement about it."

Chakotay leaned back in the chair and relaxed a little. "Why should today be any different than any other day in our turbulent relationship?"

The tension seemed to the leave the room. "It may be turbulent but it's the best one that I've ever had," she slyly added, "even without the sex."

He leaned forward and once again took her hand. "You are a beautiful, vibrant woman and you're all I have dreamed about for the past seven years. But during those years I also knew that I couldn't have you. I had to relegate you to my dreams. I was able to control my mind over a period of time but my body continued to rebel. When I was near you I had to force my body not to react. I have been reacting to you from the first moment I saw you. I needed every ounce of self-control to stop that reaction." He took a deep breath and looked at her. He tried to gauge her reaction but he still wasn't sure if she understood what he meant. "I guess I just got too good at it."

A wicked little smile appeared on Kathryn lips. She moved in closer and touched the blanket that was on his lap. "You mean whenever I touched you like this," she put her hand on his thigh, "you had to fight to control your reaction."

Chakotay's head tilted back. "It wasn't only when you touched me. At first it was whenever you were near." Kathryn continued to stroke his leg as he spoke. "As time went on it got better but whenever you touched me it was very hard."

Kathryn stood up and moved behind the chair. "Interesting choice of words." She bent over the chair and laid her palms flat against his naked chest. He shivered as her hair brushed across his ear. Very slowly Kathryn began to move her hands in circles, gently messaging his skin. "I would be interested in knowing how you stopped yourself."

When her soft palms brushed across his nipples his hips bucked into the air. "I thought about other things."

Other than the involuntary rising and falling of his body Chakotay hadn't moved. Kathryn was in total control. When he spoke, his voice was raspy and thick with tension. The battle was almost won. She leaned further across his shoulder. As she did, her breast brushed against his cheek. She felt his head turn to the side but he was too late. She had leaned over far enough that her upper body was resting on his chest while her hands had settled just below the blanket that covered him. She ran her hands across the flat plane of his abdomen and then down to the curve of his hip. "What things did you think about?" While she asked the question she gently swept her right hand across his patch of hair and then back again.

Chakotay gritted his teeth. The torment was exquisite. "Seska."

Kathryn stopped. "Seska?"

Chakotay took her hand and guided it back to rummage through his thick black hair. "You asked me what I thought about. The answer is Seska."

Kathryn stood up but let her left hand linger on his stomach. She walked around the side of the chair until she was in front of him. Using the arms of the chair for leverage she leaned down and placed a soft kiss just below his navel. "That is a rather strange thing to think about under those circumstances."

His breathing stopped when her lips touched his skin. "Not really. Who better to think about when I'm on the verge of reacting? It was like an instant cold shower."

She repeated her actions, gently kissing different areas of his exposed skin. "Are you thinking about her now?" Kathryn moved up further until her lips were on his nipples.

He watched her as her sweet mouth moves across his skin. He gasped for air when her lips caressed his stiff nipples. "Your lips."

Kathryn knelt down between his legs. "Good answer." She unfolded the blanket that covered him and gazed longingly at his erect cock. "It looks like I'm getting the exact reaction that I wanted."

Without breaking eye contact she leaned over and took him into her mouth. She watched as his head flew back and his eyes slammed shut. A deep moan came from the back of his throat as he tried to say her name. Slowly she pulled her lips up across his long shaft. She used her hand to pull back his foreskin before she plunged down again. Kathryn rocked her body up and down as she sucked on his delicious dick. He was hard and throbbing in her throat. When she felt his legs tense she pulled her mouth from him and moved further down to the underside of his balls. She opened her mouth and delicately took one inside. After she bathed it in her spit she let it slide out and then she proceeded to lick the juices that dripped down. She tongued his balls until he started to squirm. A few times she heard him mumble something but it was in a language she rarely heard him use.

She rose up on her knees and licked her way up and down his shaft. What started out as a seduction had turned into an obsession. She loved the feel of her face rubbing against his hair. In trying to turn him on she had pushed herself to the edge. She once again plunged down on his hard dick.

After a few strokes, she felt his hands on her head. He tried to pull her up. "Kathryn, I can't take much more. Please!" The sound of his plea reached her ears just as she'd lowered herself onto his cock once again. This time she pushed down and took as much of him in as she could. The tip on his penis was rubbing against the back of her throat and his hair was tickling her nose. When she reached down as far as she could, she heard him cry out once again, "Kathryn, please stop. I'm going to explode!" This only encouraged her to move faster. She furiously sucked up and down, jerking his dick with her mouth. Suddenly, his hips shot into the air and she heard him scream. At the same time, she felt the delicious warm liquid that was him fill her mouth.

His head was spinning. It took minutes before he could think at all. When he finally opened his eyes, she was kneeling on the floor smiling up at him. He grabbed her and hauled them both to their feet. His lips descended onto hers and his tongue plunged into her mouth. He plundered her, sweeping his tongue throughout every region of her sweet mouth. When he knew that she could take no more he broke away. Without a word, he pulled her toward the bedroom where he knew this time he could finish what they'd started last night.


End file.
